Si no puedes soportar el calor
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION DE "IF YOU CANT STAND THE HEAT" DE luvscharlie. A Hermione le preocupa que su matrimonio haya caido en la rutina. Ron/Hermione.


**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. La historia en su totalidad pertenece a luvscharlie- thank you very much for letting me translate it!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en la historia anterior! Y si esa les gusto esta tambien les va a gustar! Saludos :)**

El domingo antes de la Nochebuena se perfilaba para ser un día inolvidable en la casa Granger-Weasley. Sus hijos eran, bueno… diferentes, sería la mejor manera de decirlo. Rose era muy parecida a Hermione. Tenía buenas calificaciones, estudiaba duro, y casi nunca se metía en problemas. Luego, estaba Hugo. Dentro de Hugo, Fred Weasley vivía para seguir haciendo bromas. Seguro, tenía parecidos como Hermione y Ron, pero era un armador de problemas y no tenía nada de miedo de usar magia fuera de la escuela. Hoy, todos estaban sufriéndolo. Hugo conjuró un encantamiento de calor que había elevado mucho la temperatura dentro de la casa.

Estaba hermoso allá afuera. Había nieve por todos lados… excepto en su casa. El encantamiento era tan fuerte que el calor irradiaba hacia afuera y derretía toda la nieve que estuviera a cinco metros a la redonda de su casa. Hermione estaba segura de que los vecinos estaban hablando de ello.

'Ugh, es un maldito horno aquí adentro. Voy a matar a Hugo uno de estos días,' Dijo Ron mientras entraba a la cocina. 'Esto es todo su culpa, pequeño cretino. De todos modos, ¿dónde está?'

Hermione se sonrió a si misma, y esperó a que su marido la notara; su respuesta debería haber sido placentera. Ella había planeado esto por mucho tiempo… no todo, igualmente. Hugo había ayudado un poco sin querer… lo que la hizo sonreír aún más… 'Rose y Hugo están en la Madriguera...Tu madre vino por la red Flú hace un rato y los invitó. Pensó que tal vez teníamos algunas compras pendientes.' Bueno, eso era una pequeña mentirita. Le había rogado a Molly que se llevara a los chicos por un tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo a solas con su marido.

'Que lindo gesto. Pero no tenemos que hacer compras, ¿no?. La semana pasada prometiste que habíamos terminado. ' Divagaba Ron. 'Por la barba de Merlin, hay nieve afuera, y aquí dentro parece un horno. ¿Qué tipo de hechizo trató de hacer?' Ron estaba poniendo toda su atención en desabotonar su camisa, todavía sin mirar a Hermione.

'Aparentemente, uno muy efectivo.' Hermione se mordía el labio. Ron ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla. Luego de los botones de su camisa, puso su atención en el nudo de su corbata arruinando la sorpresa de ella. Hermione quería desesperadamente un poquito de la atención que el le estaba poniendo a su ropa.

'¿Y qué estaba pensando Shacklebolt cuando puso a mi hermano a cargo de Departamente de Control de Menores de Edad? Quiero decir, no me malentiendas, me gusta Kingsley y todo, pero esto – quiero decir, darle todo ese poder a Percy no es muy brillante.' Ron dio la vuelta y se fue de la sala, giró a la izquierda y entró en el baño, sin ni siquiera mirar a Hermione y sin dejar de hablar.

Este era el problema de su matrimonio, el miedo de Hermione. Se habían adaptado al hecho de que siempre estaban juntos. Se habían convertido en esa terrible palabra: rutinarios. La chispa y la espontaneidad se había ido. Eran eso que habían jurado nunca ser. Un matrimonio viejo y aburrido… y ella estaba decidida a pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Había invertido mucho tiempo en Ron Weasley y lo amaba más allá de la razón. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que la relación se acabara.

Ron seguía hablando desde la otra sala. 'Maldito Percy. Esta regla es la más ridícula de todas las que hizo… sin contar las que hizo cuando los Mortífagos estaban a cargo, pero eso fue hace muchos años así que no cuenta. Es completamente ridí9culo que cuando nuestros niños rompen las reglas se le retiran las varitas a la familia completa por una semana. ¡Soy un Auror! No puedo trabajar sin mi varita. Y tu tienes cosas que hacer en tu oficina también. ¿Cómo las harás sin tu varita? Sin mencionar lo embarazoso que es esto. ¿Por qué siempre es uno de nuestros niños el que se mete en problemas? ¿Por qué no van Lucy o Molly a romper las reglas? Tal vez asi Percy reconcidere esa estúpida ley. Así podría hablar de mis niños alguna vez. Nadie debería tener hijos tan perfectos Hermione. No es natural'.

'Estoy segura de que Kingsley te dará tu varita de vuelta si le explicas las circunstancias cuando vuelvas a la oficina el lunes. El nunca mandaría a ninguno de sus Aurores a una misión peligrosa sin un modo de defensa.' Hermione dijo todo esto con un tono de extrema dulzura. No estaba en su plan ponerse gruñona, pero Ron estaba acabando con su paciencia.

'Quizás debería ir a la oficina y hablar con el Ministro hoy. Puedo hacer algo de papeleo y si consigo que me devuelvan mi varita puedo hacer algo con este hechizo antes de que nos cocinemos como jamón de navidad. Percy podría haber quitado el hechizo antes de sacarnos las varitas, ¿no te parece? Sabes Hermione, creo que Hugo tiene tu cerebro. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que yo hubiera podido hacer un hechizo como este a los once. Es decir, ¿viste cuánto tiempo está durando? Diablos, odio admitirlo, pero no creo poder hacer un hechizo así ni siquiera ahora. Los míos siempre se acaban rápido. ¿No tienes idea de porque es así?'

Esto era increíble. Podía oír como Ron se movía de un lado a otro mientras hablaba. Se iba a quedar todo el día en el baño si seguía así, o peor, arruinaría todo los planes que ella tenía por ir a la oficina a hacer _papeleo._ Hermione simplemente no iba a permitirlo. Estaba en la cocina horneando galletas en sus pequeñas bragas rojas de seda con encaje y un lindo corpiño haciendo juego, y el bobo de su marido no le prestó suficiente atención como para darse cuenta de ello. Bueno, solo tenía que hacer que el la notara. Ella era el tipo de mujer que toma el control de la situación.

Puso su mas dulce voz. No había razón para perder los estribos tan pronto… aún. 'Ron, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme a sacar algo del horno? La bandeja se atascó.'

'Seguro, cielo. Ya voy.' Las palabras salieron algo lejanas, y se dio cuenta de porque cuando el apareció con su cepillo de dientes estancado en la boca. El se paró en seco, y se le cayó la mandíbula. El cepillo de dientes cayó al suelo y le chorreaba un poco de dentífrico por la comisura de los labios y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. 'Her-Her-Hermione, ¿sabes que estás horneando galletas en tu ropa interior?'

No estaba yendo según lo planeado… pero al menos le estaba prestando atención.

Ron continuó. 'Um, solo con tus bragas, quiero decir. Bueno, y esa cosa que te cubre los senos que se llama… bueno, no puedo pensar en como se llama porque _solo_ estas usando _eso _y esas bragas de encaje que no recuerdo haber visto nunca y- pero- creo que debería callarme porque no te ves muy feliz con lo que digo.'

'Me alegra que seas tan observador como para notar eso al menos.' Hermione se dejó caer en una silla, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y tonado su cabeza entre sus manos. '¿Qué nos pasó Ron? Nos convertimos en un matrimonio viejo y aburrido.'

Escuchó los pasos de Ron mientras el cruzaba la habitación, y sintió sus cálidas manos en sus hombros. 'Habla por ti. Quizás tu seas una vieja zopenca, pero yo soy un gallardo y apuesto Auror. Y si hablamos de excitación, los Aurores somos expertos.' La tocó con un dedo en el costado, provocándola.

'Eres una terrible persona Ron Weasley. Burlándote de una pobre señora mayor cuando está deprimida. Y si eres tan excitante, ¿Por qué ya no veo ese lado de ti?' Luego de tanto tiempo estaban solos en la casa, y todo lo que hacían era _hablar_. Eso no pasaba cuando eran jóvenes ; solían tener sexo en cualquier tipo de superficie. No había pasos en la escalera, golpes de caídas, ni gritos de 'Mama, está en mi habitación otra vez', nada más que dulce y hermosa calma.

Ron se paró detrás de ella con los labios rozando su hombro, y sus dedos jugando con la tira de su corpiño. 'Tienes razón. Por supuesto que no debería ser una sorpresa para ti que yo sea terrible. Hay momentos en los que creo que lo disfrutas. ¿Planeas decirme qué te trajo a todo esto?'

'No quiero que seamos viejos y aburridos.' Hermione giró para poder mirarlo. 'No quiero que te canses de mí. Eso pasa, sabes. Justo la semana pasada me dijeron que Roger Davies y su esposa se divorciaron. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvieron casados?'

'Bueno, n-'

'¿Sabes cuánto tiempo?' Hermione se paró y se acercó más a el, con sus manos en sus caderas.

'No se supone que sepa la respuesta, ¿no?'

'Estuvieron juntos por diecisiete años. Diecisiete años y tres hijos luego, y un día Roger sólo le dijo 'Encontré a alguien más'- _alguien diez años más joven que la pobre Helena_- 'Ya no te amo. Esto es aburrido y rutinario. Necesito que mi vida tenga espontaneidad, necesito que-'

Ron alzó una mano. 'Hermione, para.'

'No Ron. No voy a parar. No soy tan joven como lo era antes. Tengo cicatrices y estrías cubriendo mi panza; algunas cosas cuelgan más abajo que antes. ¿Y sabes que ayer encontré un cabello canoso? ¡Y no estaba en mi cabeza! Esto es mortificante. No quiero divorciarme Ron. No quiero ser otra Helena Davies.'

Ron la atrajo a su cuerpo. 'Primero que nada, cálmate. No nos vamos a divorciar…nunca. No puedo creer que digas cosas como esa. ¿Arreglaste todo esto? ¿Qué Hugo hiciera ese hechizo? No era necesario sabes, no tenías que rostizarme vivo para tener mi atención.' Le pasó la mano por la mejilla de modo cariñoso.

Hermione soltó algo que se oyó como risa y llanto a la vez. 'No, Hugo hizo esa parte solo. Yo lo usé a mi favor. Y no digo que nos divorciemos mañana, pero sabes que eso puede pasarnos si no hacemos que las cosas sean emocionantes. No quiero que te aburras de mi.'

'¿Aburrirme de ti? ¿Quien dijo que estoy aburrido de ti Hermione?' Ron le alzo el mentón para mirarla a los ojos, y sonrió. 'Por supuesto, he oído que Lavender Brown esta haciendo unos bailes en topless en "La teta de la Bruja" Así que si tomo una noción de-'

_Oomph _

Hermione puso la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de su esposo y curvó sus dedos para tomarlo de la tela de su camisa. 'Burlarte de mi no me esta ayudando, zoquete.'

'Probablemente tengas razón en eso. Pero rompió un poco la tensión.' Golpeándole un poquito la espalda, Ron se inclinó y le besó el principio de sus rulos.

'Quizás. Un poco. Y, sabes, no soy la única que se esta poniendo vieja. Tu también lo estas haciendo.'

'¿Que dices? Para que lo sepas, no. No me arrastres contigo. ¿Un hombre Viejo podría hacer esto?'

Ron la giró y la presionó contra la pared. Ella por instinto envolvió su cuello con sus brazos, y el le envolvió la cintura, que estaba un poco ancha por haber dado a luz a dos niños y todo el tiempo que pasaba encorvada con la nariz en un libro. El metabolismo la había tratado bien los últimos años, cuando hizo una interminable batalla con esos diez kilos de mas. Quien fuera el que inventó la crisis de la mediana edad, podía besarle el trasero. Los labios de Ron abrieron los de ella, dejando pasar su lengua explorarla aunque sabía que era suya. Sin embargo, sintió esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago como nuevas… revividas.

Se separaron, los dos respirando agitadamente. 'Así que, ¿a quién llamas viejo ahora?' Los ojos de Ron estaban llenos de deseo y tenía una erección presionando el muslo de Hermione.

Cuando la miraba así, era casi fácil olvidar los años que habían pasado juntos. Rememoraban lo que era ser nuevos para el otro ; la excitación, las descargas eléctricas con cada roce o cada beso. Igualmente, con los años viene una familiaridad y un confort que los jóvenes amantes no tienen: el conocimiento de que solo Ron sabía dónde tocarla, besarla, hacerla acabar. Y eso había tomado años de amarse para descubrirlo… para que sea perfecto. Quizás hacerse viejos juntos traía ventajas, si ella abriera los ojos se daría cuenta de que con lo malo de envejecer, viene lo bueno de hacerlo juntos.

Hermione le sonrió. La noticia del divorcio de Roger Davies la había aterrorizado. No podía imaginar la vida sin Ron en ella. Y quizás eso la había llevado a tal desesperación. Sus dedos vagaron por su pecho, todavía firme por el constante entrenamiento como Auror. Hermione tiró de su corbata, pero la amarró mas en lugar de desatarla.

'Okay,' dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada, sacando sus manos de su cuello. 'Siento haber estado tan ocupado últimamente. Realmente lo entiendo. No necesitas ahorcarme.' Aflojó la corbata y se la sacó.

Ella le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa fácilmente, pero sus manos temblaban de deseo.

'Podría desaparecer la ropa por ti,' dijo Ron. 'Pero gracias al imbécil de mi hermano, no puedo. Claro que no voy a tener problemas ya que tu no tienes mucha ropa.' Deslizó un dedo debajo del bretel de su sostén.

'No tengo apuro,' respondió ella, abriendo el siguiente botón, inclinándose para lamer y chupar la base de su cuello. Sintió como subía y bajaba su nuez de Adán debajo de sus labios cuando tragó fuertemente. 'Mmmmm', dijo ella contra su garganta, y el se agitó.

'Si sigues haciendo eso _yo_ tendré un apuro' Las vibraciones de sus palabras se aplacaron en su boca. Las manos de Hermione recorrían su pecho, mientras seguía deshaciendo botones, y los rodaba entre sus dedos mientras le abría la camisa.

Siendo impaciente como siempre, Ron la dejó llegar hasta el quinto botón antes de apartarse y sacarse la camisa rápidamente el mismo. 'Te tardas demasiado'.

'¿Por qué sigues conmigo, Ron? Creo que enloquesco a veces, ¿no?'

Ron estaba respirando pesadamente. 'Es parte de tu encanto'

El calor de sus cuerpos combinados con el hechizo de Hugo hizo que las manos de Hermione se vuelvan pegajosas y el sudor invada la espalda y los hombros de Ron. El cabello de ella, que nunca fue fan de la humedad, se enredó y se erizó, y cuando Ron le pasó los dedos por encima lo enredó como un pulpo y se rehusó a soltarlo. Se separó para librarse y musitó.

'Lo siento.'

Ron no perdió tiempo. La besó de vuelta, todo era dientes labios y lenguas, y todo los pensamientos sobre el cabello la abandonaron. Salvo uno: si le tenía que arrancar algún cabello, esperaba que fuera uno de los canosos (estaba segura de que se multiplicaban como conejos). Los dedos de el se metieron bajo los tirantes de su corpiño, sacándolos de sus hombros. Movió su mano a la espalda de ella, separándola de la pared solo para desabrocharlo, liberando sus pechos. El se había vuelto un experto en ello con los años. Si pensaba un poco, todavía podía recordar lo mucho que le costaba las primeras veces. El juraba que ella les ponía una especie de hechizo para que no se desabrochara y el quedara como un tonto. Solo tenía que aprender a hacerlo.

El bajó su cabeza y tomó un pezón entre sus labios. Con los años había aprendido exactamente como satisfacerla. Se agitó mientras el lo lamía y lo chupaba con la presión justa para que sus rodillas se aflojaran. Se apretó más contra la pared buscando apoyo, no confiaba en sus piernas si Ron continuaba haciendo eso. El roce de su cara sin afeitar (pensó que no tuvo tiempo, ya que ella lo llamó para que la ayude) sobre la sensible piel de sus pechos era increíble.

'Te mostraré lo viejo' dijo Ron con un resoplido mientras se enderezaba.

Ella estuvo casi aliviada de que el haya soltado su pezón. Casi. Sus rodillas ya no estaban débiles como antes, pero en cambio sintió una gran pérdida cuando la soltó. La mano de Ron se deslizó por su estómago y tomó el elástico de sus bragas. Parecía que no le importaban esos diez kilos de más que se rehusaban a abandonar sus caderas, lo que la hacía amarlo aún más. Las bajó por sus muslos, luego sus pantorrillas, haciéndole cosquillas en la parte de atrás de la rodilla donde ella era muy cosquilluda. Las bragas cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos y ella salió de ellas y las pateó fuera del camino.

'Tócame. Quiero sentir tus manos en mí, Ron'

'No creo poder mantener mis manos fuera de tu cuerpo, ni aunque quisiera, Hermione'

Ron sonrió cuando la miró. Las manos del chico la sostenían fuertemente mientras ella enrollaba su cintura con sus piernas. El tomó una de ellas y la puso sobre su hombro y sonrió maliciosamente cuando pasó su lengua sobre su sexo. Ella buscó apoyo en la pared pero no había nada de lo que pudiera agarrarse.

'No te dejaré caer. Relájate.'

Y el nunca la había dejado caer. En todos esos años que estuvieron juntos. Habían pasado la prueba del tiempo. Algunas veces ella necesitaba acordarse de eso. Hoy, el se lo estaba recordando bastante bien.

Relajarse no era algo particularmente fácil cuando los labios de Ron acariciaban la parte interna de sus muslos, su aliento provocándola y haciendo que el placer recorra su cuerpo. 'Si sigues haciendo eso me derretiré ahora mismo… y no por el calor del hechizo. Me derretiré en un enorme charco de baba justo enfrente de tus ojos.'

'Eso sería una lástima porque aún no he terminado contigo. No puedo dejar que te derritas…todavía.' Ron movió sus dedos y un cubito de hielo apareció en su mano. 'Quizás debería enfriarte un poco.'

Hermione sintió como su boca se habría y cerraba rápidamente. '¿Cómo lo hiciste sin tu varita?'

'Truco de Auror. Estaba muriendo por mostrártelo las últimas semanas. No pensé que tuviera tan buena oportunidad para hacerlo.' El cubito se empezó a derretir ni bien apareció, así que Ron tal vez no fuera tan bueno en el truco. Ella pensó que no era buena idea mencionárselo. Ron puso el cubo en la boca de ella y ella lo empezó a chupar. El sonrió y puso su lengua en la pequeña astillita de hielo que quedaba. '¿Lista?'

'Eso depende. ¿Qué estás planeando?' preguntó Hermione preocupada.

'Bueno. Señorita Buscando-un-poco-de-espontaneidad, creo que sólo tendrás que esperar y ver que sucede.' Sus dedos separaron sus muslos. Su cálido dedo entró en ella al mismo tiempo que su lengua fría se conectaba con su clítoris volviéndola loca.

'Merlin', dijo ella, tirándole el cabello, presionándolo para que fuera más adentro y al mismo tiempo deseando que se aleje. 'Oh, ¡Ron!'

'Er-my-nee', gimió Ron. 'Tengo que respirar aquí abajo. No me aprietes tanto, ¿si?'

'Oh, lo siento. Si te suelto no vas a parar, ¿verdad?' Hermione estaba jadeando ; su respiración se volvía pesada y agitada.

'Creo que eso significa que te gusta entonces.'

Ron despegó los dedos de ella de su pelo, pero con la siguiente lamida Hermione lo agarró de nuevo. Sus piernas temblaban y estaba desesperada de agarrarse a algo. Caerse significaba hacer que el pare, y eso era lo último que quería que pase en ese momento.

Introduciendo otro dedo, Ron encontró el ritmo ; los dedos deslizándose adentro y afuera, y la lengua atormentándola hasta la locura. Sus manos se movieron de su cabello (por lo que el estaba agradecido) para aferrarse a sus hombros sudorosos. Ella estaba cerca de la gloria cuando el hizo algo particularmente talentoso con su lengua y la realidad se fue de su mente. Su lengua se presionó contra ella y sintió su cuerpo comenzó un espasmo.

'Dios, Ron-'

Las palabras salieron de su boca mientras ella seguía buscando algo con lo que mantener el equilibrio, y sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor de los dedos de Ron. El se alejó de ella, y cuando abrió un ojo descubrió que el se había sacado los pantalones y la ropa interior y la presionó contra la pared levantándola. La edad no había hecho que Ron Weasley tuviera que gastar más tiempo en sacarse la ropa. En realidad, Hermione pensaba que se había vuelto más rápido con la práctica. Las piernas de Hermione se enrollaron instintivamente alrededor de su cintura y sus labios se prendieron a los de él.

Ella podía saborearse a sí misma en los labios de Ron, en su lengua mientras se metía en su boca y ella siempre se excitaba. No era como si pudiera calentarse más…en forma figurativa y literal. Quizás Percy debería haber removido el hechizo antes de quitarles las varitas.

'Hace mucho tiempo que no te cojo contra la pared, ¿no? Y tu crees que estamos perdiendo la chispa. Nunca va a pasar eso, amor.'

'Te vas a romper la espalda,' le susurró ella.

'¿Qué? Solíamos hacer esto todo el tiempo.'

'Si, ¡cuando teníamos veinte años!' exclamó Hermione. ó Hermione. Y luego Ron estaba apretándola y nada más parecía importar excepto tenerlo dentro de ella, sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Su trasero se refregaba contra la pared y Ron empezó a embestirla una y otra vez, haciendo que ella rebote contra la pared, y le dejara seguramente una marca en su trasero luego. En el momento no le importó.

Los labios de Ron atacaron los de ella con una renovada pasión, y se separaron solo cuando Hermione necesitó aire. El se movió desde su boca hasta su mandíbula y luego debajo de la oreja. El enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y gimió. Hermione sintió que los músculos de sus hombros se contraían debajo de sus manos mientras el perdía el ritmo. Ron empezó a embestir frenéticamente mientras acababa, gimiendo en su cuello y ella aún viviendo el climax.

'Dios, Hermione. Se siente tan bien. Tan endemoniadamente bien.' Sus palabras sonaron débiles y luego ella le acarició el pelo susurrándole palabras de amor.

Su respiración volvió a lo normal y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre ella apretándola y sofocándola.

'¿Piensas moverte en algún momento Ron? Me estás aplastando'

'Estoy seguro de que quiero, pero no creo poder moverme'

'¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Por supuesto que puedes moverte. Dale, Ron, quítate de encima'

'No, realmente no puedo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre mi espalda? Quizás debería haberte escuchado.'

Soltando una risita, y moviendo su mano Hermione se liberó. Fue complicado. Estaba apretada tan fuerte entre la pared y Ron que casi no podía hacer movimientos sin mover un poco a Ron. Luego de muchos 'lo siento', Hermione finalmente se liberó.

_¿Qué hago ahora? _Esa era la pregunta. 'Entonces, debería llamar a alguien.'

'¿Y qué les dirás? Exclamó Ron.

'Si, es cierto. Es un poco difícil de explicar,' acordó Hermione.

'¿Hermione?'

'¿Si?'

'Mientras piensas en esto, ¿me podrías traer una de esas galletas que estuviste horneando? Tengo hambre.'

'Oh, bueno, no estaba horneando galletas. Fue solo una pantalla. Parecía mucho major finger eso que aparecer aquí en la cocina en ropa interior. ¿No crees que fue mejor?'

'Creo que en realidad quería una de esas galletas.'


End file.
